


La Reine et le Chevalier

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment ce que nous avons toujours rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? On s'imagine puissant, invincible, libre, et on se réveille en pleine nuit à cause des brûlures de nos chaînes sur la peau. Heureusement pour Tony, Loki était là.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	La Reine et le Chevalier

—Quand j'étais enfant, je me prenais à rêver que j'étais un chevalier. Que rien ne pouvait m'arriver, que j'étais invincible et qu'aucun ennemi ne saurait défier mon épée et mon courage. Et puis j'ai grandi, des ennemis, j'en ai rencontré plus d'un, tous n'ont pas péri sous mes coups, mais je n'ai pas perdu l'envie, d'un jour, sauver une demoiselle en détresse et en faire ma reine. C'était ridicule et définitivement trop romantique pour moi, mais, que veux-tu, même les meilleurs ont leurs petites faiblesses. 

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin, mais ses traits restèrent tirés, comme tristes. 

—J'ai croisé le chemin de bien des femmes, mais aucune n'avait le profil de l'élue que je m'étais figurée des années durant lors de mes nuits d'insomnie. Je l'avais tant et tant dessinée dans mon esprit, j'avais tant serré l'ombre de sa silhouette entre mes bras que je la connaissais mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Mais, honnêtement, je crois que j'en avais fait un idéal impossible à atteindre pour le commun des mortels. Et...

Il reprit sa respiration, une fois, deux fois, autant de fois qu'il fut nécessaire pour parvenir à articuler le reste de sa phrase sans que sa voix ne se brise. Ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement ; il paraissait plus vieux, ainsi, plus fatigué. Nettement moins arrogant. 

—Et c'est ici que tu interviens. 

Tony Stark croisa le regard, qu'il avait pourtant tenté d'éviter, de Loki. Ce dernier fut surpris d'y découvrir une sincérité dénuée de tout artifice, plus vraie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, aussi surprenante que le tournant que prenait cette conversation. 

—Je rêvais à une reine sans jamais me douter que j'esquissais les traits d'un dieu. Et quel dieu...

Un léger rire lui échappa et glissa dans l'espace qui les séparait pour venir se poser sur la peau de Loki, semblable à un souffle de givre en plein hiver. Pourtant, il en éprouva une douce chaleur qui se répandit jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. 

—Comme je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, il a fallu que je m'éprenne du dieu de la discorde. Moi qui voulais occire des dragons pour protéger des princesses enfermées en haut de leur tour, c'est raté.

—Je peux aller m'enfermer dans une tour, si tu veux me délivrer, proposa Loki avec autant de spontanéité que d'innocence.

Tony rit une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort. Un millier de pensées et de sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit et dans son cœur, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il était capable de gérer, aussi, il décida de fermer les yeux un bref instant et de se laisser submerger par une tempête tiède qu'il ne pensait plus connaître dans sa vie. Alors qu'il se croyait destiné à ne connaître que douleur et déception, une lumière, encore vacillante, mais qui prenait un peu plus confiance de jour en jour, renaissait en lui pour s'épanouir comme la plus belle rose au printemps. 

—Tu vois, reprit-il en même temps qu'il rouvrait les yeux, le truc, c'est que, à trop vouloir sauver les autres, j'en ai oublié que j'étais celui qu'il fallait sauver. J'étais la princesse enfermée en haut de sa tour et je n'en avais absolument pas conscience. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et me rendes ma liberté. On a conscience d'être emprisonné que lorsque les liens qui nous entravaient cessent de nous brûler. 

—Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être modeste, répondit le dieu avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix mélodieuse, mais il faut tout de même reconnaître que, si je suis parvenu à te sauver - quoi que cela veuille dire - c'est bien parce que tu m'as laissé faire. On ne peut pas sauver ceux qui ne veulent pas l'être. J'en sais quelque chose.

—Dans ce cas, disons que nous nous sommes croisés au bon moment. 

Loki approuva d'un rictus et fit apparaître une large couronne dorée sertie de rubis sur le sommet du crâne de Tony.

—J'imagine que tu es la reine et que je suis le chevalier, alors. 

Cette fois, Tony éclata de rire et déposa sa main dans celle que lui tendait Loki. C'était bien loin de ses rêves d'enfant, mais l'adulte qu'il était devenu n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant.


End file.
